Underneath the Green Hat
by stay.traught.i'm.deactivated
Summary: "When a girl takes a hat from a boy, she gives him a farewell kiss." Harry smiled. "Okay, Hermione. I'll wait for you." - As we both leaned away, panting for breath, I opened my eyes, yearning to see Harry's emerald green orbs one more time... "MALFOY!"


**Underneath the Green Hat**

This is written for the "Tradition" Challenge and the "The 'Wrong Person' Challenge" on the HPFC forum!

And I quote the "Tradition" challenge maker, "Do you all know the air force hat tradition? Well here it is. Apparently if a girl steals the soldier's hat, then he has to kiss her." **AND** "Anyway, so I want the story to be based on this tradition and yeah, that's all I really care about."

And this takes place in 7th year. AU fic, where Voldemort was defeated in 4th year and Draco was never a Death Eater.

Disclaimer: It means I don't own Harry Potter. Yup. But I will be owning my own book one day! xD

So here goes my fic!

* * *

><p>It was a wonderful Monday morning at breakfast. Dumbledore cleared his throat, asking for our silence and attention. As soon as that was granted, he spoke.<p>

"Hogwarts has been selected to play in the Centennial Inter-school Quidditch Tournament! Our teams are to be departing this Friday for Germany, where the matches are to take place! And this year, we will be having a farewell ceremony!"

Everyone in the hall cheered. I couldn't say I wasn't part of the crowd, myself.

"Our farewell ceremony will be based on an old tradition; the boys will be wearing hats! And so says the tradition, when a girl takes a hat from a boy, she will be giving him a farewell kiss," Dumbledore continued, eyes twinkling mischievously.

I leaned over to Harry.

We weren't really serious, more like really, _really_ good friends. Friends that shared a kiss on the cheek and a hug every now and then.

We never really _kissed_; I wanted my first kiss to be special. I don't know if it was Harry just yet.

"You hear that, Harry?" I whispered into his ear. "I'll be looking for you. Wear a dark green hat for me, will you?" Harry smiled at me. "Of course I will, love. I can't wait for that kiss," he said sincerely. "Well, you have to," I teased lightly. "It's just a few more days," I added, kissing Harry on the cheek instead.

"Okay, Hermione. I'll be waiting for you."

_That Friday_

All four of our Hogwarts' Quidditch teams are going off today. And I'm here, off to wish them luck. I think Dumbledore's been reading and watching too many Civil War set muggle books and films. But I don't mind. I think it's a sweet little tradition. Now I have to find Harry's green hat in the crowd of Quidditch players. I weaved to the front of the crowd and waited.

Here they come! They walked out, their backs facing me. I couldn't see anything for a second because of all the flailing arms. The noise was nearly deafening.

All of the Quidditch players were also wearing the same colour, black. But all of their hats were mostly different.

There's a green hat! I rushed forward, determined to catch my boyfriend by surprise.

I snatched the boy's hat, twirled him around, and pulled him to my lips without a second thought.

_Oh Merlin, when did Harry become such a good kisser? _I thought to myself, eyes closed, leaning in closer to him. He wrapped his arms around me, and I did likewise.

He seemed to be enjoying himself more than usual. I will really miss Harry.

As we both leaned away, panting for breath, I opened my eyes, yearning to see Harry's emerald green orbs one more time.

"**MALFOY**?"

"**GRANGER**?"

Everyone around us seemed to be petrified, staring at us, mouths agape, eyes widened in shock. And, oh my gosh, Harry! He was staring at me, looking betrayed and angry. It hit me even harder.

I. Kissed. Draco. Malfoy.

And I enjoyed myself?

Harry gave me a last dirty look and stormed off. I couldn't bring myself to call him back. And then I noticed something else. Malfoy still had his arms around me. And I still had mine around him.

_Shite._

"Merlin, Granger," he smirked, "Who knew you were such a good kisser?"

I flushed bright red and slid my arms back to my sides. "I thought you were Harry," I offered meekly.

"What?" he gasped dramatically, sounding slightly offended. "As if Potter could kiss as well as me!" he said arrogantly.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled slightly because it was kind of true. Malfoy was one hell of a kisser.

"Don't roll your eyes! You know it's true!" he exclaimed. I gave a small chuckle at his remark.

"Well, do I get another one for good luck, Granger?"

I rolled my eyes, still grinning at his antics. "Good luck, Malfoy." I wrapped my arms back around him and gave him a hug.

But he apparently had different ideas. Malfoy grabbed my chin and pulled my head back up. And you can guess what happened after that.

_Yup. This tradition definitely is sweet._

* * *

><p>Excuse the slight OOC-ness. :( I just had to...<p>

If reviewing was a tradition, would you do it?_  
><em>


End file.
